


All My Life

by Typewriterinashed



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: First Ao3 Story, Fluff, Multi, Reader is gender neutral, What-If, i dont really have much of a direction for this story yet so uuuuh, ill probably end up taking direction ideas, its cute like everything else he does, possible spoilers if this reaches the end of the game, pure fluff, ralsei has a crush on reader, ralsei is a wholesome boi, reader is kris
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:30:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Typewriterinashed/pseuds/Typewriterinashed
Summary: Ralsei had been studying the legend of the Delta Warriors all his life......so where did these feelings suddenly come from?





	1. Key

_Key (Check back here for updates!)_

(e/c) – eye color

(h/c) – hair color

(s/c) - skin color

 


	2. Prologue

_Once upon a time, a legend was whispered among the shadows._

_It was a legend of hope. It was a legend of dreams._

_It was a legend of light. It was a legend of dark._

_This is the legend o_ _f_ _Delta Rune._

Within the looming walls of a foreboding castle, a lonesome Darkner Prince named Ralsei lay awake in the night. In his hands was an ancient manuscript depicting a timeless legend. On it, three faded figures were drawn, with the text of the actual legend itself written next to them. He lived and breathed every detail of each verse - wouldn't anyone do the same, if they knew it was their ultimate destiny? Their very purpose in life? 

_For_ _millennia_ _, light and dark have lived in balance_ _,_ _bringing peace to the world._

_But_ _,_ _if this harmony were to shatter…_ _a terrible calamity would occur._

_The sky will run black with terro_ _r,_ _and the land will crack with fear_ _…_

_Then, her heart pounding,_ _the earth will draw her final breath._

As a baby, one of the four Kingdom's Kings unexpectedly defected and overthrew the rest - including Ralsei’s own father – plunging the realm into chaos and leaving the little Prince alone to die in a world now wrought with turmoil and imbalance. Luckily, Ralsei's former subjects favored their old King and scorned their new tyrant, and agreed to secretly watch over their former King's son together for as long as they could until he became self sufficient, using the many books strewn about the castle's desolate library to teach him all they could about various things of great consequence. The importance of the prophetic legend, his royal lineage, and most of all kindness was all taught during secret meetings well hidden from the Spade King's tyrannical eye.

From the time he was able to comprehend written language, Ralsei had felt a deep connection to that great legend that had been passed down through the annals of time, especially once he compared it to recent events that put him in his situation in the first place. The derelict castle in which he had been residing in his whole life was a treasure trove of information when it came to that wonderful legend, possessing grand murals carved out of the stone within expansive hallways, vivid tapestries, and beautiful paintings that spanned across the walls of entire rooms. Though these things grew more chipped, tattered, and faded each passing year with no servants to properly care for them (Ralsei could only do so much upkeep on his own), the little Prince admired them all the same. He even made a cloak to match the one the Darkner Prince of legend wore in the depictions. His heart would swell with pride when he thought of himself as such. That was him, oh yes… one of the three destined to assist the Lightners in saving the world. 

_Only then, shining with hope…_

_Three heroes appear at world’s edge._

_A human, a monster, and a_ _P_ _rince from the dark. Only they can seal the fountains and banish the angel's heaven._

_Only then will balance be res_ _tor_ _ed, and the world saved from destruction._

Sighing dreamily, he rubbed the tattered and yellowed edges of the page fondly with one hand. He’s been staring at the same image for his entire life... he could probably recreate it perfectly from memory at this point. Despite this, the simple picture never failed to ignite an adventurous twinkle in his eye at the sight of it. As he examined the familiar details, his eyes were shyly drawn to the figure on the far left, eliciting an almost obligatory blush to begin blooming across his cheeks. 

_The human hero…_

Ralsei still wasn't quite sure whether to call what he’d been feeling for that one hero the past few months a crush or strong admiration. Despite having seen the artwork of the legend countless times before, something about that human on the left had been making him feel warm and fuzzy inside.  

Even though the ancient images only gave him a shadowy silhouette of them to work with, his imagination would always try to fill in the rest. They would look so cute with blue eyes… oh, but brown is pretty too! Maybe they just might be (e/c)... ah, his heart might just melt. And their hair… perhaps it was black like in the paintings? Or was it red, like a rugged flame? No… surely it was (h/c). 

 _I-I_ _mean, that would be nice…_   _I'll find out when I meet them…_ _!_  

When he meets them. He could never get over the fact that he would one day meet the figures he has waited so long for. He glanced at the manual he had lovingly prepared for his new friends. He couldn't wait to give it to them! They were bound to arrive soon; recently, he has felt a stirring in the earth, as if its spirit were tossing and turning in anticipation. For once in his life, he would no longer be resigned to hiding and scurrying within the shadows. 

All he had to do was wait a little longer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed this prologue! And hey, if you would like to be my beta reader for this story, just let me know! (even if you don't want to beta read, it'd be great if you could point out any typos or errors you may find!) ^^
> 
> Updates will probably be on the slow side since I'm usually pretty busy with high school.


End file.
